Iracebeth remembers
by lets get xiggy with it
Summary: After the defeat of the Jabberwocky on Frabjous day Iracebeth is spared from execution and instead is banished. Everyone assumes it is because of Miranas vow never to harm any living creature, but Iracebeth knows better. She remembers the real vow Mirana is speaking of. Warning contains mild scenes of incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirana can make anybody fall in love with her. Men, women…**

Iracebeth remembered all too clearly how her sister used to be. Yet no one else seemed to. Then again it was hardly surprising really. Her subjects feared her and Mirana was an alternative. Much could be forgotten when you feared the other option. She was after all the Red Queen, the tyrant, the villain. Oh yes she knew all too well how her subjects truly viewed her she would have had to have been incredibly foolish not to. She was the one who ruled by fear. Mirana was seen as pure. She ruled with love. Iracebeth inwardly scoffed at this.

Her sister was many things but pure was not one of them. Whilst it was common knowledge that the two were sisters everybody seemed to conveniently forget exactly what this meant. They shared more than just a title. They shared blood. They shared power. But most importantly the darkness that Iracebeth revelled in was also shared in by her baby sister. The same madness that shone clearly through the Red Queen's brown eyes hid beneath Mirana's chocolate ones. Oh yes Mirana could be just as cruel perhaps even more so than Iracebeth herself. She was simply far more cunning. She knew when to keep the darkness at bay.

This Frabjous day had been a prime example of this. The Jabberwocky had been slain by Alice, her sister's champion. Her JubJub bird had also been vanquished. The Red Queen had been defeated and her allies decimated. Everyone expected her blood as payment for her many sins and yet it was not to be. Her sister had cited that it would be against her vows to do so and so she was to be banished to the Outlands instead. The inhabitants of Underland had taken this as a sign of how merciful their new queen was. That even towards someone with much blood on their hands she would not break her vow to harm any living creature. The foolish imbeciles.

Mirana had not been talking about that vow. No that vow had been a tactical strategy to gain support for her cause when their parents had died. It was designed to distinguish her from 'the mad princess Iracebeth'. It had been a low blow and it had worked. The crown had passed to her despite the fact that she was the younger sister and thus not the true heir. She had managed to usurp her sister without spilling a single drop of blood. It had forced Iracebeth's hand. In pursuit of her birth right she had formed deadly alliances that had only resulted in making her even more unpopular. She was the one that was seen as the usurper. She was the one who was in the wrong.

No the vow that her sister was actually speaking of was one that had been made many years previously. Back when they were not the White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal and the Red Queen, Iracebeth of Crims. But rather they were simply 'Racy' and 'Miwana' princesses of Underland. Teenagers who walked a fine line between love and hate of the other. It was a perverse and destructive game.

'_Miwana how could you!' Iracebeth stormed into her sixteen year old sister's room._

_Mirana turned to face her sibling who despite being two years her senior was considerably shorter than her. The younger princess tried her best to look innocent but there was no mistaking the mischievous glint in her eyes._

'_What on earth are you talking about Racy?' _

'_You know exactly what I'm talking about!'_

_Mirana remained silent looking inquisitive._

'_Must we play this game?' Iracebeth's frustration was fast becoming apparent._

_Mirana closed the distance between them leaning in to whisper huskily into her sister's ear._

'_Perhaps I just want to hear you say it' _

_So it would appear that they were indeed to play this game again._

'_Prince Mikael of the lowlands'_

'_The name rings a bell' Mirana chuckled darkly as her hands began to wander._

'_You took him to your chambers!' the accusation was not as powerful as Iracebeth would have liked; most of the force behind her words had been drained as Mirana began to place soft kisses along her neck._

'_Indeed' Mirana continued her teasing ministrations, her hand now sliding down the front of Iracebeth's dress to play with her right breast._

'_Was it not enough to have had his sisters?'_

_Iracebeth could feel rather than see the younger woman's grin. Mirana for her part was enjoying the memory of that night, the twins Angelique and Veronique had been a most pleasant way to spend the evening. Certainly, she had a much better time with them than their clumsy older brother. She absentmindedly started to roll her sisters nipple between her thumb and forefinger._

'_He's declaring his undying love for you'_

_Mirana could not help but laugh at that. Iracebeth upon hearing this pulled away from her sister with a scowl. The younger woman shot her a confused look._

'_It's not funny Miwana!' the red head's face was starting to turn pink in her frustration._

_The porcelain princess fought hard to keep the amusement she felt from showing. Since when had Iracebeth cared about her toys?_

'_We were to be betrothed!'_

_Ahh that would explain it._

'_You can have him'_

_Mirana advanced once again the problem solved to her mind. However, Iracebeth was not so easily pacified._

'_That's all you have to say on the situation?'_

'_I have said all that I have to say regarding the matter' Mirana confirmed her tone one of pure boredom._

_Iracebeth had stood there not sure on how to process the exchange. She had just made up her mind to storm out of the bedchamber when Mirana claimed her lips with her own. All rational thought left the redhead as she wholeheartedly returned the affection. Mirana had won again. Iracebeth could never hold out for long and the other woman knew it. It was why she never cared if her actions hurt her sister, she could always make her forgive her._

'_You don't really care if you hurt me do you?' Iracebeth had voiced the question when due to the need to breathe they had finally broken their desperate kiss._

'_Of course I do, I love you' _

_Iracebeth had looked deep into those chocolate eyes looking for any indication that Mirana had meant what she said. The younger woman was frustratingly impassive as always._

'_It doesn't seem that way sometimes…'_

'_I love you Iracebeth of Underland you stubborn fool and I would never deliberately hurt you' _

'_Do you really mean that?'_

'_Of course'_

'_Then swear it!' _

_It took all of Mirana's self-control not show any signs of her growing annoyance. She wanted this to hurry up and be done with so she could get to the real fun. Unfortunately Racy had no intention of dropping the subject until she was satisfied. Finally, reluctantly the younger princess spoke although try as she might she could not keep the hint of sarcasm out of her voice._

'_I Mirana, Princess of Underland, do hereby vow that I shall never deliberately harm, maime, kill or otherwise injure Princess Iracebeth also of Underland'. God's this was ridiculous. 'Happy now-'_

_Her words were cut off as Iracebeth kissed her again. 'A bit over the top but it will do'. And just like that Iracebeth was under Mirana's spell once again._

_No more words were needed as both princesses' finally gave in to their desires and made their way over to Mirana's bed._

That was the real reason Mirana had spared her. Not because of her general and vague vow never to harm any living creature, but because of a very specific one she had made years before in the height of sexual frustration. No, Mirana was not as pure as everybody believed her to be. Oh sure on the outside she was pristine but on the inside lay a creature with desires just as dark as her sisters. She was just better at hiding it.

* * *

**It's always appreciated to know what people think so please feel free to leave a review or even a PM :) Also would anyone be interested in Mirana's side of the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mirana of Marmoreal, now once again the undisputed queen of Underland, sat quietly in contemplation at her desk. So much had changed in only a day. When she had awoken this morning she had no champion and faced the possibility of defeat in her uprising. Defeat followed by Iracebeth's wrath. Then Alice, that brave and wonderful girl, had stepped forward to be her saviour.

Events had transpired far too quickly after that. She had tried to reason with her sister telling her that they did not have to fight, that no more blood had needed to be spilled. Racy of course would have none of it. Despite the fact that she had to have known that she would lose the Red Queen had decided to make one last stand. She tried to defy fate, an event so clearly recorded in the oraculum and yet she fought it. She gambled and lost. This meant that rather than show her sister mercy from an honourable surrender, Mirana was forced to exercise little lenience.

She knew her subjects desired Iracebeth's blood an honestly she could not blame them. But nor could she give it to them. She could not harm her sister. Upon the battlefield she had cited her vows as the reason for her act of kindness but that was not it. Her subjects would believe it to be because of her vow never to harm any living creature. Her sister would no doubt assume it was because of the vow she had made years ago to her in private. The answer however, was far less complex.

She had spared her sister purely out of guilt. Guilt and love. Emotions that she had become accustomed to whenever she thought of Iracebeth over the years. She had much to atone for. Of course, no one could be allowed to know the intricacies of her past, she had an image she was now forced to uphold, but hiding ones sins did not erase them. As for Racy, poor dear Iracebeth, nothing could fix her mistakes there. Thus her sister's exile was done for both of them. By not having to look at Racy ever again Mirana could hide from at least some of the guilt. Possessing the crown however meant that she could never part from the emotion completely.

The newly restored queen removed her crown to look at it. It was beautiful and simplistic and oh so not worth it. She could never admit it to anyone but she had been glad when Iracebeth had taken it from her all those years ago on the Horovendoush day. She had originally claimed the throne in spite and by losing it to her elder sister she had felt immensely relieved that the ordeal was over. However, her sister proved to be the monster that Mirana had claimed she was and the people had longed for the peaceful reign of the younger princess once again. And Mirana could not tell them she did not want it. Her thoughts flickered back to the start of this whole disastrous conflict.

'_Miwana I can't do this anymore' the crown princess broke free of her sister's passionate kiss and gazed sadly into her chocolate eyes._

'_Do what exactly Racy?' the younger woman was relentless in pulling the other towards her and was now biting and kissing along her neck._

'_This! I am engaged it is unfair to Mikael'_

'_Why he's had me too seems only fair if you ask me' Mirana chuckled darkly._

_This was apparently the wrong thing to say as her retort was met by a fierce slap to her face. Mirana's eyes instantly darkened as she grabbed her sister's chin and roughly brought her face millimetres from her own._

'_You are lucky I swore never to harm you sister, but if you ever try anything like that again I will not be so kind. Vows be damned. Is that understood?' Iracebeth visibly shrank under the taller woman's intense scrutiny. Eventually she managed a small nod. Mirana gave a cruel smirk. 'Do you swear dear one?' She made no attempt to hide the sadistic glee from her eyes._

'_I promise I'll never harm you again'_

'_Good' and just like that Mirana's darkness was back under control as she kissed her sister almost tenderly._

'_But Mikael-'_

'_Do not marry him then. You are mine not his' as if to prove the point her hands slid under Iracebeth's dress sliding in between her legs._

'_But father-' again the elder princess was cut off._

'_Will not force you to marry so far below you. So I guess you have a choice between me and him and from experience dear you do not want to be forced to bed that every night for the rest of your life. Now enough talking' _

_Mirana had cut her off then by claiming her lips for her own. Not that Iracebeth would have been capable of any coherent speech as her sister slid two fingers inside her._

Mirana came out of her daze with a scowl. When she had ordered her sister to make a choice she had no idea that Iracebeth would not choose her. Her sister had gone ahead and married Mikael. The unworthy vermin. Truth be told that should have been the end of the matter but Mirana had not been used to not getting her own way.

The rumours started not long after her sister's wedding. Strange disappearances and unspeakable acts of cruelty all attributed to the next in line for the throne. At the same time Mirana had suddenly been presented in a whole new light. News of her charity, kindness and purity spread like wildfire, the flames fanned by the discontent surrounding her sister's now tarnished reputation. The final straw had been a well-placed rumour that the 'mad princess' may have had something to do with the death of the king and queen. That final blow had been so very low and yet at the time Mirana had not cared. Now however she regrets it with all her heart. In less than a day after that particularly damaging report Mirana had been hastily crowned as queen of Underland. Iracebeth had been furious.

Not that anyone had paid her much notice. She was left quite alone and therein had been the next fatal mistake. Iracebeth gained formidable allies. The Red Queen took the crown. Mirana had fled and much to her surprise was not pursued. However, the damage had already been done. The new queen found she was unable to trust anyone after her baby sister's betrayal and became paranoid, enemies were everywhere coming for her, coming for her crown. Even Mikael was not safe from her suspicions. Convinced that her husband was going to leave her for Mirana, Iracebeth had executed him. The man known as Stayne had helped to encourage this and by professing love and adoration gained favour encouraging her to do many unspeakable things. Mirana herself had felt nothing but satisfaction at the news of Mikael's death.

That was then. Oh it had been fun at first but what had started as a simple act of revenge by a scorned lover had quickly spiralled into something that could never be undone. The White Queen for the first time in her life felt remorse for her actions. Guilt and shame threatened to destroy her and had very nearly driven her insane. It was then she made an oath to herself; never would she act in such a shameful way again. For the rest of her life she would take no action that was fuelled purely by her own desires, and if possible she would protect her dear sweet 'Racy' from any seeking retribution for crimes that would not have been committed if not for her own need for satisfaction.

Frabjous day had been an incredible test to her resolve. As predicted many wished for Iracebeth's death yet thankfully were content with exile. That had been painful. The second test had taken the form of a young indecisive champion. Mirana had longed for Alice. The girl was beautiful, young and strong-willed; everything Mirana used to look for in a conquest. She knew Alice had felt something too. It would have been oh so easy to command her to stay and deep inside she knew that the girl would have obeyed, but that would have been selfish. The girl had needed to return to her own world. Thus in one day all her oath's and vows had been put to the test.

And now the White Queen was alone. A wistful smile crossed her youthful visage as realisation struck her. Loneliness. This was her punishment. What greater sentence could be cast upon a creature that was lust incarnate? Whose crimes had been based around lust who had both destroyed with and been destroyed by lust? It was only fitting after all. Iracebeth and Alice were gone, her crown was restored and her solitude was to be endured.


End file.
